Dillashaw VS Barao 2
by Ififall
Summary: Dillashaw/Barao Fanfiction. If Barao can't take his Belt back yet, then he'll take T.J Instead.


A/N: Faber and Dillashaw...Cute couple? I'll probably write a Nick Diaz/Dillashaw Story soon.

* * *

A/N: I Remember when Dillashaw was in the The Ultimate Fighter, and Dana kept on talking about how Good-Looking and profitable T.J was.

* * *

A/N: Dillashaw is cute, but In my opinion _No-One_ beats The UFC Champion of Cute, and The Future UFC Bantam-Weight Champion, Dominick Cruz.

* * *

This is what T.J Dillashaw had to say, about the possibility of an Openly Gay Male Fighter in the UFC...

_**"It's the real world. People just need to accept it. There probably are Gay Athletes in the UFC. They just haven't admitted it openly yet"**_

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing Scenes.

* * *

_**A/N: This Story is Completely Fictional.**_

* * *

_**Renan Barao**_ is pronounced_** "Henan Ba-ra-ow"**_

* * *

A/N: In this Story, Renan Barao can speak fluent English.

* * *

Renan Barao's fall from grace wasn't really a fall. It was an un-planned free-fall leap. Barao's leap was Into the Isolating, Icy, cold, waters of Embarrassment, Disgust and Loss.

TUF kid T.J Dillashaw had been an Eight to One Under-Dog. If truth be told, Barao hadn't been ready for Dillashaw, or any fight at all, in fact. He shouldn't have taken the fight on at such short notice.

* * *

His Training camp advised him against it. He didn't listen. He took on the fight to help the UFC out. Now Barao had lost the one thing, that made him wake up in the morning.

His Team-mates tried to stay positive. They told him that he did well, that he'd come back to the UFC bigger and better than ever. That's what Barao told Joe Rogan.

"Barao, what did you expect going into this fight?" Joe asked.

* * *

"I was open to expecting everything. Dillashaw is a great fighter, but I will be back" Barao said.

Barao meant that.

Maybe Barao needed to lose more muscle, maybe Barao should have worked on his Ground Game more.

* * *

He was after all, a Black Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. There were so many "What if's" That were going around in his mind.

Barao went out with his Training Camp after the fight. He sat in a corner with a surly look on his face drinking Coke from a straw.

* * *

Barao's eye swelled like hell. It hurt every time he blinked.

"Fuck Dillashaw" UFC Feather-Weight Champ Jose Aldo said. "Dillashaw's a dumb-ass Rookie kid. You just need to come back stronger" Barao nodded and smiled. It was the first time he'd smiled all day. His Training camp clinked their glasses together.

"Fuck Dillashaw!" They shouted.

* * *

"What?" Urijah Faber said, standing with Joseph Benavidez. Jose Aldo shrugged in apology.

"Faber, we respect you" Jose said.

"Sure sounds like it" Faber said.

* * *

"Give our Barao a break. I mean, he's just lost his belt" Marcin said. Barao stood up. He wasn't scared of Urijah Faber. He'd beaten the guy Twice. But Faber still made more money than him, which pissed Barao off.

If Barao had won the belt, he could have used that next win to bargain higher with the UFC. Now Barao's belt was gone. Renan Barao had unintentionally screwed himself over.

* * *

"Faber have you got something to say to me?" He said walking to Faber and staring him down.

"Don't tempt me Barao. Or I'll have to get Dillashaw over here to kick your ass. Twice in one day" Faber said.

Faber and Benavidez smiled at each other.

* * *

Barao couldn't stare at Faber after that. He didn't even have the energy to hit him. "Guys I'm...I'm gonna go to my room" Barao said. He left before his Team-mates could follow him.

He walked down the street. He was lost in his own thoughts. Distracted by his own mistakes. When he bumped into a short muscular guy.

"Sorry" Barao said.

* * *

"Barao...hey" The guy said. Barao looked up. He was now face to face with the guy...with the kid that had taken his belt. Five Foot Six, Wonderkid T.J Dillashaw. Barao nodded and kept walking.

"Barao wait!" Dillashaw said running up to him. Dillashaw kept running, because Barao didn't stop for him.

"What's the hurry? I'll buy you and your Team-mates free drinks" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Barao finally stopped. He stopped near a lamp-post, where the light was shining on top of Dillashaw's head like a UFC Championship Halo.

It wasn't fair. Dillashaw was so young, so inexperienced. Dillashaw was so bright eyed and cheery. It just made Barao want to kick him in face.

Unfortunately Barao was the only one tonight that had got Head-Kicked.

* * *

"I've had a drink. Thanks, see you around" Barao said. He turned and started walking again, until he could feel a tap on his shoulder.

"You know Barao, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. We both got Fight of The Night Bonuses" Dillashaw said.

"A Bonus is not the same as a UFC belt" Barao said bluntly.

* * *

He walked away quickly before breaking into a run. Barao ran all the way back to the hotel. He Texted his Team-mates who were constantly calling him. He couldn't wait to go back to Brazil. The American heat had a chill in the air that jabbed at his chest and squeezed at his throat.

Maybe his first UFC loss was making him paranoid? He watched TV on his bed. He thought about jerking off, but it would just be energy wasted.

* * *

He pulled he curtains back and looked out of the window. It was calming, staring at the city lights. The lights weren't critics, they weren't the disappointed Team-mates that Barao was trying to avoid.

He showered and thought about going out again, by himself. Then Barao heard a knock on the door. He assumed it was Jose Aldo.

"Just in time Jose" Barao said.

* * *

"It's not Aldo, it's me...Hey" Dillashaw said. Barao didn't stop the groan that was hiding in the base of his chest.

"What is it?" He said sharply, annoyed by the New UFC Champion.

"You just ran away from me Barao. That was a little rude" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"I'll ask you again Dillashaw...what do you want?" Barao asked.

"I want to buy you a drink, if not a drink, then something to eat" Dillashaw said. Barao shook his head.

"Dillashaw, I've told you. I don't need drinks, food or a Pity Party" Barao said.

* * *

"Pity?" Dillashaw said. Barao impatiently tapped the side of his door as if the door itself had made a smart remark.

"Wow Dill. You've got so many people fooled haven't you?" Barao asked.

"What?" Dillashaw said, his tone growing sharper at Barao's accusation. But Barao just nodded. His own ideas and his argument, were making sense to him.

* * *

"Dill, use your Bonus money and get back to your Urijah Faber Fan club" Barao said. "I don't have time for this Batman VS Joker Bullshit. Just Go away" Barao said.

"Huh? Why am I the Joker?" Dillashaw asked smiling.

"Because of that" Barao said holding up a thin finger to Dillashaw's face.

* * *

"You've smiled from Day one. You never took me seriously. But you will" Barao said with determination.

"You wanna know why I smile at you?" Dillashaw asked gently stroking Barao's arm with the back of his hand. It was a quick stroke and Barao missed the meaning behind it. In Brazil that was just a friendly action, nothing more.

"Dill, I don't give a shit, why you smile..." Barao's voice trailed off as Dillashaw kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

The force of the kiss made Barao step back. Dillashaw took the opportunity to step inside the hotel room. Dillashaw pulled away from Barao and shut the door. Now inside, Dillashaw took his jacket off.

"All this? Now? What is it with you Americans?" Barao asked.

"When was I supposed to do this Barao? Did you want to kiss in front of Dana White at the weigh-ins?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

Barao looked away and walked towards the TV. Dillashaw walked behind him. Putting his arm on Barao's shoulder before rubbing it with nervous fingers.

But Barao shrugged him off.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Is that some kind of joke?" Barao asked.

Barao had been undefeated in the UFC. Hell, Barao had been undefeated in MMA for most of his life. Before this asshole Dillashaw, Barao had only had one loss, in Brazil.

In the UFC, Barao had gone through so many tough fighters. Escovedo, Faber, Pickett, Jorgensen and Wineland, just to name a few.

* * *

Barao had wanted the Undefeated UFC Champion, Dominick Cruz. He wanted Cruz more than he'd wanted any other fighter. He had been set to face him twice. Cruz got injured in Training Twice.

It sucked for both of them. But with the second injury Dominick Cruz was stripped of his title. Barao went from the "Interim" Champion. To The Official UFC Champion.

That had been awesome.

* * *

But he wanted to face Dominick Cruz, when his tear had healed. Now, Barao's opportunity to face Cruz had been taken away from him. By Urijah Faber's Teacher's pet.

By Duane Ludwig's Trophy slut. Why had Barao agreed to this fight? Barao went to the Mini Fridge and looked for something stronger.

"I'm still pretty bruised from the beating you gave me Barao. Wanna see?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Nope" Barao said, but Dillashaw took his T-shirt off anyway. Annoyed by his own curiosity, Barao turned around. He used the Mini Fridge to push himself up and walked towards Dillashaw.

Testing the kid, Barao slowly touched him, sliding the back of his hand down Dillashaw's tanned chest.

"You should go back to Faber in the bar. I was... a little mean to him" Barao said.

* * *

"I saw Faber after you ran from me. He laughed it off. He said he didn't wanna kick you when you were down" Dillashaw said.

"Down? You mean down on my knees Dillashaw? Like this?" Barao asked, kneeling down on the Cream coloured carpet.

He pulled down Dillashaw's trousers, before gently rubbing the young gun's crotch. Dillashaw enjoyed Barao for a moment, before hauling Barao up by the arms.

* * *

Even though Dillashaw had beaten Barao, Barao was still surprised by Dillashaw's strength. Dillashaw went to the bathroom. He washed himself quickly in the sink. He left the door open, so Barao could watch him. When he had come out, Barao wasn't in the living room.

"Barao?" Dillashaw asked. He questioned whether he'd been too full on. He walked past the living room. He pushed the first wooden Oak door that he saw. Barao was sitting upright on the bed, watching_ another _TV. Dillashaw relaxed.

"I Thought you'd disappeared into thin air" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Why would I? This is _**my**_ Hotel room" Barao told him. Dillashaw sat next to him rubbing his back. Before he knew it, Dillashaw was lying upwards on the bed.

Barao had mounted him, kissing his chest. Dillashaw flinched as Barao bit his nipples drawing blood. Barao smiled at Dillshaw's pain. Thinking...now knowing that Dillashaw was a Rookie, in more ways than one.

Barao wiped Dillashaw's Blood off of his face with a stray tissue.

* * *

He ran his thigh along Dillashaw's dick ignoring the discomfort until the kid's dick went hard. Barao got off of Dillashaw and looked for rubbers. He had none in his wallet. Luckily, they came with the Hotel Room.

Before questioning how seedy this Hotel really was, Barao put one of the rubber's on. He turned Dillashaw over, rubbing Dillashaw's shoulder' like he was his corner-man in a fight.

* * *

He pulled down Dillashaw's Trousers and his Boxer shorts. Dillashaw was hiding a pale tight ass, that Barao quickly spread apart.

Barao's eye swelling was going down. He could see Dillashaw's muscular body more clearly.

"You okay?" He asked Dillashaw, even though he didn't care.

* * *

"Yeah...you?" Dillashaw said, turning his head to the side and asking him. Dillashaw never got an answer. Barao pushed himself inside him.

With a rubber on and no lube. Barao could have used the shampoo in the bathroom. He could have used the Dental gell, one his Team-mates had left in the cupboard.

But Barao chose not to.

* * *

The truth was, Barao wanted Dillashaw to feel that pain. The physical pain of being dropped into the unexpected. The throbbing pain of being pushed out of his depth.

Barao wanted Dillashaw to feel that burning pain of being owned. Being hit, being punished. The more Dillashaw tensed up, the harder Barao became.

Barao drifted off back into the UFC 173 Main Event. The hopes, he'd had. The take-downs he'd stopped. The punches he'd used.

* * *

Then Barao thought about the bad things. The punches that knocked him. Dillashaw's power, his hammer-fists, his ego. His smile. Dillashaw's kicks.

Fuck, Dillashaw's kicks were like a Sledge-Hammer to Barao's head.

* * *

_"And the NEW UFC Bantam-Weight Champion of the World!..."_

* * *

As Barao re-lived UFC 173, he used Dillashaw's taut biceps to push himself into him faster. When the memories of UFC 173 were fading, Barao, finally stopped. He got off of Dillashaw. He wiped himself. Then he went to the Bathroom and got a clean towel. Barao stuffed the Towel in his pants.

He took it out and made sure that it looked clean. Then he came out and threw it at New UFC Champion Dillashaw.

* * *

"You've gotta go" Barao said.

"Already? That's it?" Dillashaw asked turning around in what looked like real shock.

"You want more? I can give you more" Barao said, ready to jump on top of Dillashaw again.

* * *

"I can make excuses, to my Team...I can stay till morning" Dillashaw offered. But Barao shook his head.

"I'll wake up and you'll put **your New** belt on my pillow" Barao said.

"That's not what I meant, you know" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Yeah right. Any excuse to flaunt belt that I lost. Get up._ Now_" Barao pressed. Dillashaw got up. He sorted his clothes out, and remembered his T-shirt was still in the other room, on the floor.

"You're still one of the Best Barao" Dillashaw said.

"More lies, just leave" Barao told him.

* * *

I'll...umm...okay. I'm going...bye Barao" Dillashaw said. Barao stayed in his room until he was sure that Dillashaw had gone. It had only been a few hours since Barao had lost his belt, but he was already dying for a rematch.

Fuck Dillashaw, when Barao faced that asshole kid again, he'd own Dillashaw, just like he'd done in bed.

* * *

Barao walked out to watch TV. He was about to put his feet on the table, when he saw a post-it note stuck on it. The Post-it note said...

_**"From Champ 2 Champ"**_ and had what looked like Dillashaw's number on it. Barao thought about putting it in the bin.

* * *

But the next time Barao needed to release any anger or stress, he could need it.

"I'm coming for you Dillashaw" Barao said, as he put Dillashaw's number in his pocket.


End file.
